


Setting Sun

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Sweet, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The familiar orange hue always reminded him of those emotionally charged moments between the two of you - especially the day before he sealed himself in the Crystal Tower
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 17
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Fade /feɪd/  
> verb (used without object)  
> to lose brightness or vividness of color.  
> to become dim, as light, or lose brightness of illumination.

If there was one time of the day that G’raha had come to love the most, it was those fleeting and ephemeral moments where the sun and moon would swap their places in the sky as the rays of sunlight would retreat or appear so magnificently over the edge of the mountains of on the horizon far out at sea. No matter where he was or who he was with, that moment was always his favorite. 

Perhaps it was because of how unrealistic that moment felt, the entire world around him felt like it was at peace. No sound, and no one to interrupt or disturb this moment. He’s found it a bad habit to climb up onto the top of the house he shared with you just to experience the rising dawn or the setting sun at dusk. 

He couldn’t explain to you when or why he became so fond of those two time frames of the day. Maybe it’s because of the fact that the last time he had spoken to you before he sealed himself in the Tower, he stood at the edge of those stones, bathed in the sunlight that casted orange and pink hues over the entire realm. 

He still remembered how frustrated you were. You were biting back words that you never said, even up til this day he had never heard you speak of what you were feeling during that moment. It was a memory that was forever seared into him. He will never forget how you had gripped your staff that day, he was almost scared you would break your beloved weapon. Yet he had also seen how all the tension left you after you came to terms that you could no longer change his mind.

Both of you had accepted that day that it would likely be the last time you would ever see him again.

The same hues had also touched upon the skies of Kholusia during the moment he had revealed his identity to you. 

Ah, even now the memory causes his breath to hitch and his heartbeat to pound rapidly. He had never wished for anything more than to hear you call out his name yet again, yet he had never wanted to hear so much anguish and pain weaved into each intonation of his name. At that time, you knew, deep in your heart, that if you had let him go through with his actions, he would die.

Perhaps that was the only moment in time where both of you had felt thankful that Emet Selch had stopped you that day, for if he hadn’t, there would be a chance that G’raha would have died in the void like he had intended to originally.

Even his last battle that he fought alongside with you was basked in the orange hues of the setting sun. He can still recall the rush of adrenaline, fear, and excitement. It was thrilling to fight by your side! While he did fear for the safety of his own body and for you and yours, he had the utmost faith that you would succeed no matter the odds. And succeed you did. You continued to live up to the title that you were given, and G’raha was more than glad to have chosen you to be his guidance. 

G’raha let out a happy sigh and he opened his eyes to bask in the fading sunlight. It was so relaxing to take in the sights without having to worry about never seeing you again. He sat up and immediately felt like he had to see you now. As G’raha begins his descent down the rooftop, he hears a small gasp which is immediately followed by a sigh.

“G’raha, how many times have I told you that you’re going to end up either hurting yourself or damaging the roof shingles?” 

G’raha laughed and he jumped down, closing the gap between you and him. He can tell from the leather bag slipping off your shoulder that you had just gotten back from the Firmament yet again. He offers to take the bag off your hands, and you’re more than willing to let him. His hands found yours as the two of you walked together to the door hand in hand.

“What were you doing up there?” you asked as you immediately went straight to the kitchen. You were already in the perfect attire to start cooking after taking off your jacket to reveal a plain black t-shirt and shrugging off your pants in exchange for shorts. G’raha had tossed your dirty clothes into the hamper and he responded, “I was reminiscing.”

“Over?”

“Us. Our journey together so far, and all.” He didn’t go into detail about how the sunset and sunrise always reminded him of his farewell to you. As he came back up the stairs to see you bringing out ingredients to prepare for dinner, he quickly stopped you.

“Wait, wait, I already made us dinner!” G’raha goes over to the table and points at the plates of pasta that were neatly covered by a mesh covering and he smiled, “It should still be warm enough, I had made it about a few minutes ago before I went onto the rooftop.”

“You… You’re too good to me,” you softly admitted. There’s a soft smile on your face and instead of walking up to the food, you approach G’raha and wrap your arms around him for a hug. His arms naturally wrapped around yours and you could feel his tail added to the fray as it brushed against your elbow and wrapped around your waist. 

“Well, that’s because I truly do love you,” G’raha chuckled against your ear. The feeling of his breath on your ears tickled you and you almost instinctively squirmed away. His chuckle gradually changed into a slight burst of laughter at your response and he smiled, “Come, let’s go eat dinner, shall we?”

You nodded and reluctantly let go of G’raha. Yet even if the warmth lingering from G’raha’s touch was slowly fading away and the night was slowly blanketing the realm with darkness, you knew that there was always tomorrow to look forward to.


End file.
